Talk:Yotsuba Succession Chapter/@comment-25660109-20150502075850
Here are a few rough transalation of vol 16 preview(from annons) Vol 16 Page 1 The bell is signaling the end of classes. After making courses available online teachers are no longer watching students from classroom pulpit, its the same even now. The sensation of freedom from after school didn't change. Today school was specially tumultuous, of course it was, today was Tuesday December 25, 2098, last day from second school term of 2098 school year. Classes unusually ended in the morning and there wasn't the corresponding ending ceremony or report card delivery. Students are fully accountable for their own test scores. Parents are only called case students are in danger of not graduating or promoting, even so students are accessing information about periodic tests that would not be taken and scores from normal curriculum including global assessment, while doing so two types of expressions could be seen, first high students displaying high spirits and dispirited ones, those same expressions could be seen even between somewhat unique students attending E class at newly established Magic Engineering Course, the action of confirming scores was the same even in such class, yes even among Tatsuya classmates. Vol 16 Page 2 After confirming somewhat satisfying results Tatsuya dropped his portable terminal and was about to rise from his seat he turned around after sensing strong sight coming from next seat. problems Mitsuki? Mizuki answer was clearly bad. No...Nothing Actually Mizuki wanted to ask Tatsuya the standard question about test score but she stopped midway while realizing she is also supposed to say her own test score, although Mizuki scored above average from their class , she still lacked resolution to say her own score after Tatsuya. Then see you later see you later! After exchanging greetings Tatsuya headed to the student council room while Mizuki went to art room. It was very dark at five thirty pm, both club and student council activities were finished when Tatsuya and his usual group headed to meet at Eine Breeze. By following the school road and entering an single turnoff they arrived the Cafe often frequented by Tatsuya group, actually it turned into their stop point. Although their gathering was normally short in time, while inside they are very noisy yet they never soiled the furniture and are probably regarded as good loyal customers by the establishment staff. then, it was one day delay but without concern please chant ! The preview is in 3 parts: Tatsuya is at a Christmas party, after Honoka tries to invite him to the New Years shrine but she was rejected since he had something to do; after returning home Miyuki have a monologue about their relationship; next day Tatsuya goes to FLT to research his new magic, also he was invited by the Kurobas for a meeting. The monologue is just basically about how she doesn't want to get married to anyone other than Tatsuya. The new magic Im not really sure. Although students joining Magic Engineering Course are less concerned over scores from practical tests, gathering certain denomination is indispensable in order to graduate, even HE is concerned if was able to gather enough points or not. like the author will explain how japanese education system works in 209X and difference with current one NOTE: These are rough transalation of the preview by annons and may not be accurate so don't blame me if you find any errors when you transalate it.I will try to update this it if I find more but I will do it in the form of a reply if it starts to get too big.